


but i am yours by blood or other stuff

by lesbianapiarist



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Outsider, but only a tiny bit of angst like an itty bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianapiarist/pseuds/lesbianapiarist
Summary: Jim Kirk and Spock are apparently in love. The crew has some questions.Jim and Spock come forward with their relationship, but the crew isn't sure that they’re right for one another. Jim and Spock seem like the dictionary definition of "incompatible." But the crew will come to understand in time.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 23
Kudos: 310





	but i am yours by blood or other stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the idea that Spock is very sweet and open in private. It might be totally ooc but a girl needs a little fluff in her life.
> 
> Title taken from By Blood by Shovels and Rope.

The moment the captain and first officer leave the bridge, Nyota’s face falls into a grimace. This is, perhaps, the worst idea she has ever heard. Even the way they revealed their relationship proves how terrible it is. Jim had been as bouncy as ever, looking giddy as a kid in a candy shop, while Spock stood silent and stony beside him. Nyota knows communication- it’s kind of her thing- and there’s no way those two have matching love languages.

The thing is, she loves both of them dearly. Spock is a shockingly good friend, and loathe as she is to admit it, Jim is the best captain she could imagine. She wants them both to be happy, and that is why she thinks they should break up. This thing between them can only lead to heartbreak.

She can’t actually help herself. Nyota doesn’t think that she’s a nosy person, but she’s got a duty to protect her friends, even from themselves. So she does a little bit of snooping. Just a light poke-around- it barely counts.

The computer says that the captain and Spock are in the rec room. It also says that they’re alone. It’s not a crime to go to the rec room! And there’s nothing saying that a crew member isn’t allowed to creep down there without making any noise and hide behind columns like a thief in the night.

Nyota has prepared herself. She’s expecting Jim to be neglected-puppy-dog-esque, desperate for attention while Spock is his usual quiet statue, unable to provide Jim with the affection he craves. What she is not expecting is to hear laughing. She is really not expecting to hear Spock laughing.

But laughing he is. What’s more, when she peeks around the column, she sees Jim and Spock holding hands, fingers entwined. Spock is actually grinning, and Nyota watches with total awe as he leans forward and kisses Jim.

“You old sap,” Jim chuckles, smoothing a thumb over Spock’s lips. “I can’t believe my chess moves make you all hot and bothered.”

Spock shifts his chair closer, eyebrow quirked. “I believe you will find that there are very few things you do that do not have a similar effect on me.”

Jim’s got a goofy smile on his face and Nyota’s not sure that she’s ever seen him so happy. He kisses Spock, and even though they’ve apparently been dating for several months they look like they’re still in a honeymoon phase. “Ditto, or whatever,” Jim murmurs. “Also, checkmate.”

Uhura can’t help but feel a little embarrassed and a lot foolish, hiding behind some stupid column and spying on her superior officers like a child. Whatever she thought their relationship would be like… she was clearly wrong. She feels like an idiot.

Nyota slips out of the room unnoticed, blushing sheepishly. When she sees Jim in the mess hall that night, she doesn’t stop herself from walking up to him.

“Captain, I just wanted to say…” She shakes her head, at a bit of a loss for words. “I just wanted to say that I’m really happy for you and Spock. I think that you’re really great for each other.”

Jim positively beams. “Thank you, Nyota. That means a lot, coming from you. I really value your opinion.”

Guilt pools in her stomach. “Of course, sir.”

This isn’t the first time that Chekov has been just a bit too curious for his own good. He figures it goes hand in hand with being a young genius. He likes to know things, sue him. He has a penchant for going where he shouldn’t, and something simply isn’t adding up. He doesn’t like it when things don’t make sense, so he has to make them make sense.

He, of course, had picked up on the fact that the captain and his first officer were in love with each other, probably before they realized it themselves. Chekov’s called a prodigy for a reason. But he also knows that obsession, lust, and even love are not always enough for an actual relationship. For starters, you have to get along. Chekov hasn’t yet seen proof that the captain and Mr. Spock can do that.

So he spies on them. He won’t try to deny it because he’s not ashamed- it’s a very reasonable thing to want to gather more information before forming a conclusion. And once the captain revealed his relationship with Mr. Spock to the crew, it seemed to be a necessity.

Which is how he finds himself in Mr. Spock’s closet, with the captain and his first officer right outside. It is only when the sound of kissing fills the room that Chekov considers that this might have been a bad idea. 

But he’s here now, and admittedly curious about how this thing works between them. He imagines, based on rumors from the academy, that the captain has, er, quite the sexual appetite. And Spock is reminiscent of a robot. It’s hard to imagine that they’re particularly compatible in that arena. So Chekov watches through the keyhole. Just because he’s a genius doesn’t mean he’s actually smart.

Captain Kirk is pulling Mr. Spock’s shirts off, pressing kisses to his neck as he goes. Chekov’s expecting Spock to be stock still, standing as straight as he always does. Instead, Spock shoves the captain backward the moment he’s bare chested, crowding Kirk over to the bed.

The captain goes, laughing all the way. “Someone’s eager,” he teases, tugging at Mr. Spock’s belt until Spock bats his hands away and pushes him to lay against the pillows.

“Yes,” Spock says simply, pulling Kirk’s shirts off and starting in on his pants. Then, he actually grins at his lover, a little wickedly. Chekov is floored and feels sort of hot around the collar. “I wish to have you. I have been thinking about this since approximately 1700, when you deliberately,” and here, Spock positively rips the Captain’s pants off and away. Chekov squeaks. “Rubbed my fingers while on the bridge.”

The captain laughs. “Is that a problem, Mr. Spock?”

“You know that you were thinking about various lewd acts at the time. You also know that I am a touch telepath.” Spock skims his hands up Kirk’s ribcage. “That was very unprofessional, Captain.”

“And what are you going to do about it, Commander?”

Chekov stops watching at that point, feeling relatively certain that he has seen as much of his superior officers as he wants to. Instead, he cowers among Spock’s neatly folded pants and shirts. He still hears when Spock growls “beautiful. You are so beautiful, Jim. You are perfect. Ashayam, my beloved. Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, my t’hy’la.”

The captain is making some rather strangled noises at that moment, and Chekov would rather not think about what is making him sound like that. Still, it’s rather touching. Whatever he expected from the two of them, it wasn’t this. It wasn’t teasing and passion and easy affection.

Chekov waits until he’s certain they are both asleep before creeping out of the room, holding his breath as he passes the bed. They’re curled up together, the captain draped over Spock and snoring slightly, Spock’s hand resting on the small of his lover’s back.

Chekov thinks they’re sweet. He also thinks he probably won’t be able to look either of them in the eyes for the next week. He makes his escape as fast as humanly possible.

Scotty and Jim have a monthly date night, or rather a monthly get-drunk-together-to-bitch-and-moan-for-a-few-hours night. Jim says it's good for morale. Scotty just thinks that it’s fun. He doesn’t even mind giving up some of his finest Andorian whiskey for the occasion.

Once Jim and Spock come forward to the crew, Scotty makes it a point to ensure that the date night still stands. “Don’t be getting soft on me now, Captain. Just because you’re all doe-y eyed for the Vulcan doesn’t mean you can’t get drunk with me one night a month.”

Jim laughs, patting Scotty on the shoulder. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Scotty. You know I love our little dates. I’ll be over to your quarters by 2100.”

Then he heads back over to his Vulcan boy toy, and Scotty allows himself to become a little giddy. The captain begins to get rather loose lipped after his fifth glass of whiskey (fourth, if Scotty’s pouring) and the engineer is certain that there’s sure to be plenty of new drama about. Jim’s bitched about Spock since the beginning of the mission, and with their new relationship it’s sure to get even juicier. 

When Jim shows up on his doorstep, Scotty only barely stops himself from jumping up and down and clapping his hands. “Captain! Come in!”

Jim steps through, handing Scotty a bottle of wine that neither of them will open, as always. “Scotty, my good man, are you ready to drink?”

“It wounds me, sir, that you feel the need to ask.” Scotty clutches his heart, already pouring them both a healthy serving of whiskey. “I thought you knew me better than that.”

He presses the glass into Jim’s hand, and they get to it.

Two hours and five glasses later, Jim is sprawled across Scotty’s couch and his inhibitions are suitably lowered. Scotty’s been careful to pace himself, wanting to stay alert enough to learn all the gossip and actually retain it. Still, the whiskey he has had has given him enough liquid courage to ask “so, Captain, how are things with Mr. Spock?”

He settles into his seat, preparing himself for the whining of the century. It seems impossible that Jim and Spock could have anything but a tumultuous relationship. They’re two of the strongest personalities he’s ever met but in totally opposite ways. Scotty’s dying to hear about their fights.

Instead, Jim just grins like he’s won the lottery. “Ohhhhh, Scotty. Scotty, my dear Mr. Scott, I am… sooo happy.” Scotty’s head snaps up. Jim’s goofy smile hasn’t gone anywhere. Here’s clearly being genuine. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy. I could talk about Spock all day.” Jim struggles to a sitting position, swaying slightly but still grinning. “He’s just. So handsome. Very smart and so, so pretty. He’s really good at science too, which is kinda hot.”

Scotty realizes that his mouth is open. “So, you guys actually… get along?”

Jim nods frantically. “Yes! He is very nice and sweet and pretty.”

“Nice? And sweet?” Scotty asks slowly. “Not… cold and stony?”

At first, Scotty’s worried that he’s gone too far. Jim’s face falls, but he doesn’t look angry, just surprised. “No! No, not at all!” Jim rubs his neck, his smile coming back. “No, Spock is…” There’s some frustration in Jim’s voice, like he wants to articulate his point better. “He smiles, Scotty. He even laughs, and he has bed head in the morning, and he says he gets cold at night but really he just wants to cuddle.” There’s something dreamy in his eyes as he lays back down. “I love him, Scotty. I love him so much.”

How’s a poor engineer supposed to respond to that? Scotty’s certainly not tearing up, that’s for sure. There’s just something in his eyes. “You’re a couple of saps,” Scotty says softly, before downing the rest of his glass. Gossip is overrated.

It all happens very quickly. One moment, everything’s totally fine. The captain and a few security officers beamed down to the planet to take some readings and collect a few samples. It was a standard mission- the kind that made the crew groan when it was assigned because it meant a day of boredom and waiting. Scotty had warned that they might lose contact with the landing party due to interference in the atmosphere, but the planet possessed no higher lifeforms and appeared to be perfectly safe. Besides, it would take less than a half hour to get all of the information they required for their preliminary analysis.

Sulu’s piloting, Spock in the captain’s chair. The vulcan looks tense- tenser than usual- but that’s par for the course when the captain is on a mission without his first officer. The only reason Sulu can even notice it is because he’s on the lookout for it, and because he’s worked closely with Spock for the past two years. It’s been six months since the captain and Spock announced their relationship, and though it took some adjusting the crew is fully on board. Sulu’s still not sure how they haven’t killed each other, but he’s keeping his thoughts to himself.

Chekov’s humming some Russian lullaby and Sulu is starting to have trouble keeping his eyes open. Then everything changes at once.

The screen flickers on and suddenly everyone is wide awake. The captain is on the screen, bound and gagged with blood trickling from his nose, which appears to be broken. The security officers who beamed down with him are lying behind him. It’s unclear if they’re unconscious or worse. Jim, at least, is clearly still breathing, ragged as it is.

Spock’s hands are white from where they’re clenched against the arms of the captain’s chair. “Jim,” he says. He looks almost startled to have said it aloud.

“We have your captain,” a raspy voice growls from off screen. “He is alive. If you would like for him to remain that way, you will beam down the first officer, along with the dilithium crystals that I understand you are transporting for the Federation. If you do this, both your Captain and the first officer may survive.”

Spock takes a deep breath, which is enough for Sulu to know that he’s a hairsbreadth from panicking. “You seem to know a lot about our ship. You must also know, then, that we do not negotiate with kidnappers and murderers.”

A gloved hand comes into frame from above, grasping the captain’s hair and wrenching his head back. Another hand descends, placing a dagger against the captain’s throat. “I am aware of regulations, Mr. Spock. I am also aware that you are James Kirk’s lover. If you would like to see his pretty blood spilled, by all means, refuse my request. But I warn you, I shall have rather a lot of anger to take out on poor Mr. Kirk here.”

The dagger presses against the captain’s skin, blood beading against the blade. Spock’s stock still, betraying nothing to the screen. Chekov has turned away from the screen, face screwed up. Nyota has a hand over her mouth. Sulu feels sick to his stomach. It’s horrible, seeing his captain like this. It’s even worse knowing that Spock has an impossible choice before him. Sulu sucks in a breath, preparing himself for Spock to give the order to go into warp away from the planet. He’ll have to follow his orders, just like Spock has to follow regulations.

“Very well. I will beam down with the dilithium crystals in approximately five point three six minutes,” Spock says, shocking everyone on the bridge.

“Wise choice,” the voice purrs, and the screen shuts off.

Silence fills the bridge for a moment. Sulu feels lost, and it’s clear that everyone else feels much the same way. Uhura is the first to try, because she’s a saint. “Spock,” she murmurs, “it’s too dangerous.”

Spock’s voice is cold when he replies. “I am well aware of the risks, Lieutenant. I do not require your advice.” He opens the comm. “Commander Spock to Mr. Spock. Ready the transporter and prepare the shipment of dilithium crystals to beam down. I will be in the transporter room shortly. Spock out.”

He stands, and Sulu notices a slight shake in his legs. “Lieutenant Uhura, attempt to trace the call we received. When you have obtained the location of the ship, Mr. Sulu will ready the phase cannons. You are to fire the moment the captain has been beamed to safety. If there has been no contact within one hour of my transport to the planet, or if the ship prepares to enter into warp, you are to fire without hesitation.” He fixes Sulu with the full force of his stare, and Sulu has to drop his eyes. “Am I understood?”

His voice is shaking when he responds, but Sulu can’t bring himself to feel self conscious. “Yes, sir.”

Uhura’s fingers are already busy on the computer, but she calls out to Spock before he can reach the turbolift. “Commander, I’ll have to hail the ship again in order to trace their call.”

“Very well, Lieutenant. Proceed as instructed.”

And with that, Spock is out the door.

Uhura immediately returns the call. Once again, the screen flickers to reveal Captain Kirk. At least the dagger has been removed from his neck.

“A call again so soon? Am I to understand that you are having second thoughts?” the voice growls, a gloved hand wrapping dangerously around the captain’s throat.

Uhura’s voice is remarkably steady, which only speaks to her skill as a communication officer. “Not at all. Commander Spock is beaming down to the planet now. We simply require confirmation that you will uphold your end of the deal. You understand, of course.”

An unsettling laugh sounds through the bridge. “Of course. I assure you, Miss, that as much as I would enjoy taking all of my frustrations out on this captain of yours, I am far more interested in the crystals.”

Uhura hasn’t stopped typing as she’s talked, but she finally looks up, making eye contact with Sulu. She gives a slight nod, and the coordinates come in on his screen. He wastes no time plugging them in, preparing the phase cannons to wreak havoc on the ship. He tries not to think about the fact that the captain is still on board.

Everyone’s eyes are glued to the screen as they wait. Spock must have beamed down to the planet by now. He’s probably being brought onto the ship. They’re all holding their breaths, and Sulu feels positively useless. It’s the worst feeling in the world.

Suddenly, Spock is marched onto screen, flanked by two guards. He appears unharmed, which is a small blessing. Jim’s still slumped forward and unresponsive. Spock’s eyes shoot to the captain before narrowing. It is in that moment that Sulu realizes that all hell is about to break loose.

“Mr. Spock. How nice it is to meet you,” the voice snarls. “I appreciate your cooperation. These dilithium crystals will go a long way to our cause. Unfortunately, it’s impossible to allow you or your captain to return to your ship.” The guards force Spock down to kneel. “It’s a pity. But don’t worry, I won’t make you watch your lover die.” A laugh comes, high and cold. “I’ll kill you at the same time.”

It’s a blur after that. Spock stands, snapping his restraints at the same time, his full vulcan strength on display. He breaks the neck of the guard on his right before anyone else can move. He kills the other just as quickly. Sulu has to look away as the vulcan stalks forward, leaving the view of the screen. There’s a scream, and then bright blue blood splatters the room. Sulu has a feeling that the voice will not be saying anything more.

Spock comes back into frame, looking manic and terrifying. Blood and gore cover his uniform. He kneels beside Kirk, face going soft as he pulls the captain’s limp form to lay in his lap. Spock drops his head, whispering frantically in Jim’s ear as he undoes his bindings. When the cloths are unwrapped, Spock positions his fingers carefully on Kirk’s temple. Sulu’s seen him initiate a meld before, but never like this. It’s immeasurably intimate.

When their eyes open in unison, Spock’s cheek is wet. He’s crying, which feels like an impossibility. “Jim,” he whispers as the man curls into him, bringing their foreheads together. “My t'hy'la. My love. You must not leave me again. I cannot bear it.”

“I know, I know,” the captain murmurs, his hands moving soothingly over Spock’s arms. “I won’t, Spock. I’m here.”

They beam back to the Enterprise, alongside the crates of dilithium crystals. When Spock walks back onto the bridge, the crew is paying more attention to their screens than is strictly necessary. His shirt is wet enough from blood to cling to his torso, but the fire in his eyes has burned down.

He comes to a stop abruptly, eyes glued to the screen. It’s still showing the bridge of the other ship, alarms blaring. Uhura shuts it off quickly, finally coming to herself. The bridge is silent before Spock finally speaks. “I presume that you were on the call for the entirety of the time I was on the enemy ship?”

Uhura coughs. “Yes, sir.”

Spock nods sharply before taking his seat.

Sulu feels like someone needs to say something. He’s certain that Spock is horrified that the rest of the crew saw his loss of control. So of course it comes down to him. “Commander, I don’t mean to speak out of turn, but I am proud to serve under you and the captain. You two are the best commanding officers I have ever had.”

Spock’s face is unreadable, but that might be a good thing if it means he’s less emotionally compromised. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Bones has come to terms with the fact that his best friend is dating the pointy eared hobgoblin. He’s even kind of okay with it, once he realizes that Jim’s far happier now that they’re dating. When Bones shows up at Jim’s quarters on Jim’s birthday, expecting to find him piss drunk and depressed as usual and is instead greeted by the sight of Jim and Spock playing chess, Bones is willing to say he’s happy about their relationship.

It still takes him by surprise when Jim shows up in medbay looking nervous.

“Why do you look so fidgety? You’re not trying to weasel your way out of another check up, are you?”

Jim laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, no, I promise. You know I’d never hurt you like that.”

Bones scoffs. “You have. And will continue to.”

“Okay, well, that’s not what I’m here for this time.” Jim hops up on a bed, swinging his legs like a child. “You know I’ve been dating Spock for a while now.”

Bones nods slowly. “I do. I was there.”

“Right. So, I was thinking.” Jim laughs, and it’s nervous but he doesn’t sound upset. He seems happy. “I was thinking that... well, I want to ask him to marry me.”

There’s a beat. “What.”

Jim grins. “Well, bond with me, actually. But also marry me. Both, I guess.” He bites his lip, and for a moment he looks so much like the kid Leonard used to share a dorm room with. “Do you think it’s a terrible idea?”

His first instinct is always to bad mouth the vulcan, but he holds back the “yes” that’s on his lips. He takes in a deep breath. “No. I don’t think it’s a terrible idea. But, I have to say that I’m surprised. I never thought Jim Kirk would be considering a marriage proposal. Especially not to some emotionless elf.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “He’s not emotionless, as you well know. And I’m as surprised as you are.” He shrugs. “But he’s it for me, Bones.”

Leonard considers this. “You sure?”

Jim nods, looking as serious as he does on a mission. “I am.”

Bones nods. “Then I think you should do it. I can’t believe that I’m going to say this, but I think he’s good for you. Even if I don’t understand you two, he makes you happy.”

Jim smiles blindingly, standing up. “Thank you, Bones. And hey, if he says yes you can be my best man. You might have to fight Sam for it, but I think you could take him.”

He leaves the medbay, and Bones feels strangely light.

It’s less than a week later that he comes to his medbay to find Spock waiting for him. He looks less nervous than Jim did, but that’s not saying much.

“Mr. Spock, you know that you’re not due for a check up for another month, don’t you?”

Spock turns to face Bones, nodding. “Indeed, doctor. I am here regarding a… personal matter.”

Bones actually laughs at that, which might be a bit of a dick move. “Are you kidding? You’re here asking me about a ‘personal matter’?”

Spock’s hands are placed firmly behind his back. “I am.” He looks to the floor, which is enough for Bones to know that Spock is certifiably freaking out. “The captain and I have been in a relationship for one point one eight years.”

Bones has deja vu. “I know. I was there.”

“I have been considering asking the captain to bond with me. When we have discussed our future, he has indicated that he would be amenable to advancing our relationship in this way. However, as his closest friend, I wanted to discuss the matter with you before pursuing this course of action.”

It takes a few moments for this to register, but when it does Bones laughs again. “Holy shit, you’re asking me for permission! You know Jim’s not actually my child, as much as he might act like it, right?”

Spock raises an eyebrow. “That is an antiquated terran tradition. I do not require your permission to ask Jim to bond with me.” He drops the eyebrow. “You know the captain well. I value your input in this.”

Bones smiles, patting Spock on the shoulder even though it makes the vulcan tense. “I think it’s a great idea, Spock. Go get him.”

And it’s only partially because he knows that it’ll piss Jim off to get proposed to first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed the story or have any notes, any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
